


Good Friends

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [41]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Riku looking over Sora and Kairi





	Good Friends

Riku sat on Papau Fruit Tree watching the sunset on the horizon. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Kairi and Sora were walking hand and hand along the beach. It brought a smile to his face, and he turned back to face the sunset. 

“Riku?” Mickey called out to his friend.

“What is it, King Mickey?” Riku asked looking over at him.

“Everything is ready, we should leave soon. Have you told them that you were leaving?” Mickey asked looking over to were Sora and Kairi asked.

“No, Sora is also leaving tonight and Kairi is going to go train with Yen Sid with Lea. I would rather them spend some time together before we are all separated again.” Riku said.

“Then why are you not down there with them? Why are you up here by yourself?” Mickey asked as he walked over and sat down next to him.

“They obviously love each other very much. I love them both but not in the same way they do for each other. That is why I’m giving them some alone time.” Riku explained. Mickey nodded his head in agreement and looked over at the couple once more than back at Riku.

“You are a good friend Riku,” Mickey told him.

“It’s the least I can do for the both of them. We all have a long journey ahead of us.” Riku said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
